Kiba's Pranks Gone too Far
by IloveSasukeShinoNeji
Summary: Naruto is not the only one pulling pranks. Kiba is a master at it too. When Kiba tries to pull a prank on Shino, will things get out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiba's Pranks, Gone Too Far**

I wrote this one-day cause I was bored. That's really the only reason I've got.

"KIBA!" Sakura yelled as Kiba and Akamaru were speeding around a corner. "YOU AND YOU DOG BETTER GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE RIGHT NOOW!" Sakura screamed louder.

"He he…" Kiba chuckled as he and Akamaru turned another corner. "Run faster, Akamaru."

"Aroof" Akamaru barked as Kiba and him began to race faster.

"KKIBBAA!" Sakura yelled again

"This way, Akamaru!" Kiba jumped into a bush. "Hurry!"

"Woof" Akamaru leaped into the bush with Kiba.

Red faced, covered in dung, raging, Sakura turned the corner cursing and shouting.

"This time…. I'll let you go… but…" Sakura clenched her fist.

"Kiba… if I ever find you… I swear I will… KILL YOU!" Sakura shouted

"GRR…!#$&" She walked away cursing and fuming.

"Yeah, we got her." Kiba said jumping out of the bush. "Man, Akamaru, did you see her face when we dumped the bucket of manure on her."

"Rorf! Rorf!" Akamaru barked jumping out of the bushes.

"Ha, ha your right, it was even better since Sasuke was sitting right next to her." Kiba laughed as Akamaru jumped into Kiba's jacket. "Ah man, did you see the look on Sasuke's face." "He looked like he was gonna puke from the stench." "Oh, that was great…" Kiba sat down on a bench.

Kiba looked up at the sky and closed his eyes,

"Life is great…" Kiba dozed off.

"Stomp Stomp"

He heard someone walking by.

"Huh?" Kiba looked to see it was Choji walking towards a beef grill. (Who else would be stomping but, Choji)

"Time for another great trick." Kiba said running towards the grill Choji entered.

Now you may have thought that Naruto was the only one who pulled pranks… Well you thought wrong. Kiba has the same attitude as Naruto and has a lot of similar hobbies. Pulling pranks is one hobby the have in common. Although there was one person Kiba can never seem to pull a prank on… Shino….

Shino is a strange and cunning member of the Aburame clan. He is also as you know, a bug user. His bugs can sense things around him. This makes it very difficult to trick him. This is where the main part of our story begins.

It was late afternoon and Kiba was tired and hungry so, he decided to call it a day.

"Common boy, let's go home." Kiba said to Akamaru.

"Rowf!" Akamaru jumped into Kiba's shirt and Kiba started walking home.

"Man, what a great day…" Kiba said with his hands behinds his head. "A free day, with no training…" "And it was a complete success with the pranks today…" "Except of course we didn't get Shino."

"Rorr…" Akamaru whined. "Aroff…"

"Yeah, you're right…" Kiba looked down at Akamaru. "We have to make better plan's for tricking Shino." "Hm…" By this time Kiba was nearly home. "Alright let's eat dinner, then go upstairs to brainstorm for the perfect prank."

Kiba walked through his front yard and into his house.

Later, after Kiba had dinner, fed Akamaru, and changed into his Pajamas, he and Akamaru brainstormed in his room.

"Let's see." Kiba sat on his bed with Akamaru. "Hm…" Kiba was drawing out his plans on a piece of paper.

"Now, we've tried all the basics…" "And we've tried to do some a little more complicated, like the ones we used on Neji and Sasuke." "We've even stooped down so low as to try the pranks Naruto's done." Kiba sighed.

"Aroff" "Rowf" "Rorr" Akamaru barked.

"You think that'll work?" Kiba looked at Akamaru.

"Roof" "Roof" Akamaru barked again.

"Yeah, that's true, we are training near the lake tomorrow." Kiba said. "Hm…."

"Arooff" Akamaru yipped once more.

"Yeah, it's perfect, will do it tomorrow then." Kiba said writing something down. "Man, Akamaru, you're a genius."

Later that night Kiba's mom came in to his room.

"Kiba, I want to talk to you about some complaints that…" Kiba's mom looked down at Kiba's bed to see Akamaru and Kiba sleeping soundly together in Kiba's bed. "Hm…" Kiba's mom sighed. She picked up Akamaru and pulled the covers up to Kiba's chin. She then placed Akamaru at the end of Kiba's bed.

"I guess I'll talk about it tomorrow." Kiba's mom turned off the light next to Kiba's bed and closed the door. Luckily right before Kiba fell asleep he hid his plans under his pillow.

What are Kiba and Akamaru's plans? Will they be able to trick Shino? Find out in my next chapter.

Also sorry for making this chapter kind of short. It's not really that short but w/e


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiba's Pranks, Gone Too Far part 2**

**Sorry about my last chapter and all those grammar errors. This time I've thoroughly checked for any errors. If there are any this time…. Sorry but you're going to have to deal with it. Also this is sort of a ShinoxHinata. **

The Next morning Kiba got dressed, grabbed his plans, and headed downstairs with Akamaru.

As Kiba walked by, grabbing a piece of toast, his mom began to speak to him.

"Kiba, people complained to me about the pranks you pulled yesterday." Kiba's mom said packing his lunch. "I need you to stop causing so much trouble. " If I get anymore complaints, I'll ground you for a month."

"What!" Kiba was suddenly paying attention. "But, mom, you can't do that!" Kiba whined.

"Oh, yes I can... and I will if you don't start shaping up." Kiba's mom put the box lunch in front of him. "Now get going. You have training today and I have a mission so, I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah, Okay." Kiba sighed finishing his toast and grabbing the lunch box. "Let's go, Akamaru!"

"Roff, Aroff" Akamaru yipped jumping into Kiba's jacket.

Kiba then grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"Yeah right, like I care if you ground me." Kiba smirked as he pulled out his plans. "If this prank is a success, I wouldn't care if you grounded me for the rest of the year."

Kiba put the plans back in his pocket and began walking to the lake, where they were training.

"We have to get there before Shino and Hinata, so we can set up."

"Aroof." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Alright!" Kiba ran faster.

Soon, Kiba arrived at the lake. Luckily, neither Shino nor Hinata were there yet.

"Perfect" Kiba cooed as he put his heavy backpack on the ground.

"I packed everything last night, when everyone was asleep." Kiba unzipped the bag. "Okay, we'll set up in the trees. Akamaru, you know what to do."

"Arff" Akamaru barked happily.

"Good." Kiba then took some rope and balloons out of his bag.

A little while later Shino and Hinata arrived. Kiba was hiding in a tree above them.

"They're here." Kiba whispered under his breath. Kiba was holding onto two ropes and had one rope next to him on the tree.

Where is Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked Shino.

"Geez…" Shino sighed. "Probably hiding somewhere so he can jump out and try to scare the crap out of me! Well Kiba, it won't work." Shino walked over to the edge of the lake.

"Wait, should we start training without him?" Hinata asked.

"It's fine, he'll come out soon…" Shino summoned his bugs out and began training.

"Okay…" Hinata brought out her Byakugan.

"Perfect, Shino's right where we want him." Kiba gave thumbs up to Akamaru.

Akamaru was hiding in another tree, above Shino.

"Aroof" Akamaru softly barked back.

"Okay…. And…" Kiba pulled one of the ropes back.

"Now!" Kiba let go of the rope and a steel net fell on Shino.

"What the?" Shino tried to take the net off, but Akamaru jumped on top of him. Shino's bugs began to pester Akamaru.

"Aroof!" Akamaru led the bugs away.

"Hey!" Shino yelled.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata tried to go over to him but Akamaru started circling around her as the bugs chased behind him. Hinata tripped over them.

"Number two!" Kiba said letting go of the other rope.

Then ten syrup-filled filled balloons fell on Shino.

"!#$" Shino cursed out loud as he tried to rub the stuff out of his eyes.

Kiba then took the rope next to him and tied it to the tree.

"Finally!" Kiba swung down holding onto the rope.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted standing up.

Kiba kicked Shino right in neck and Shino slammed down into the lake. Shino sunk under water.

"Yahoo!" Kiba

"Arff!" Akamaru ran to Kiba.

Shino's bugs swarmed over the water.

"Kiba-kun, why did you do that?" Hinata ran over to Kiba.

"Oh, it was just a joke, Hinata" Kiba said. "I can't believe we actually got him today!

Akamaru, your plan was ingenious."

"Aroof" Akamaru cheerfully barked.

"But… Shino-kun!" Hinata exclaimed

"Don't worry, he can swim." Kiba walked over to the edge of the lake.

"Hm…" Hinata sighed

Meanwhile under water, Shino had actually fallen to the bottom of the lake.

"Damn Kiba…" Shino said as he finally recovered from the shock. "I must be out of it today." Shino began to try and swim toward the surface. "When I get my hand on him I'll…."

Shino stopped swimming.

"What the?" Shino tried moving his legs

"Why can't I move?" Shino looked down right leg to see that it had been tangled in some weeds at the bottom of the lake.

"Oh, for gods sake." Shino tried to kick the weeds off by using his left foot.

Shino ended up getting both his legs tangled in the weeds.

"For crying out loud!" Shino reached into his pocket for his kunai and began to try and cut them off, but a fish came by and swiped it.

"What?" Shino was now furious.

"Aghhhhh!" Shino began to run out of air. "Damn…. it…." Shino tried to break free.

Meanwhile back on the surface with Kiba and Hinata.

"Kiba-kun, something's wrong with Shino-kun." "He's not coming up, and he's been under there for almost a minute now…"

Kiba looked at the water

"Oh man…" Kiba thought

Back with Shino

"I can't b…breathe..!" Shino gasped. His vision became blurry "It's no use…." Shino stopped struggling.

He passed out on the bottom of the lake. His sunglasses came off and began to float to the surface.

At the surface with Kiba and Hinata again

Both Kiba and Hinata were looking at the lake

Kiba then saw something coming up

"What's that?" Kiba pointed to the object that was floating to the top.

It was Shino's sunglasses

"Shino-kun!" Hinata cried

"Oh, crap!" Kiba yelled pulling out his kunai.

**Sorry to end the chapter right here but, I'll post the finally chapter soon.**

**But I will tell you that something happens between Shino and Hinata.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba's Pranks Gone to far part 3 

Okay I don't know if people still read this because it's been about 5 or 6 months since I updated, because of my big story "A Sick Rat and a Night of Hell" I've been updating. This is my last chapter and again this somewhat of a ShinoxHinata not A KibaxShino!

"Oh, crap!" Kiba jumped into the lake putting Akamaru aside.

Hinata ran over to the edge of the pond with Akamaru behind her.

"KIBA-KUN!!" Hinata yelled down at the lake. "Oh no…" Hinata picked up Shino's glasses.

"Arff!" Akamaru yipped.

Meanwhile under water Kiba swam towards the bottom looking for Shino.

"Baka… Doko…. Doko" Kiba thought

He swam further and further down until…

"…!!!" Kiba saw an unconscious Shino tangled in weeds laying at the bottom of the lake

"Ehhh!?? Shino!!!!" Kiba rapidly swam down towards Shino.

As soon as he reached Shino he took his Kunai and began to quickly try and cut through the weeds.

"Blup…" Kiba was staring to run out of air.

"Damnit!!!" Kiba was furiously trying to slice the weeds twisted around Shino's leg.

"Almost got it…" Kiba was now struggling to stay under water.

"SNAP!!" The weeds broke.

"Yes!!" Kiba quickly put Shino's arm around his neck. "Common Shino!"

Meanwhile Hinata and Akamaru stared down into the lake.

"Oh, please hurry Kiba!" Hinata sighed.

"Aroowwww!" Akamaru whimpered.

Meanwhile… Kiba was swimming to the surface (Sorry for all the mean whiles)

"Almost there!" Kiba's eyes were starting to loss focus. "Crap…" He swam faster and faster.

"Yoshi!" Kiba could see Kiba and Hinata standing over the lake.

Meanwhile with Hinata and Akamaru

"Arrff!" Akamaru stared barking at the lake.

"Nan desu ka Akamaru-kun?" Hinata looked down at what Akamaru was barking at.

Suddenly Kiba shoot out of the water with Shino on his back.

"KIBA-KUN!!! SHINO-KUN!!!" Hinata gasped.

"Cough…. Cough…" Kiba coughed up some water.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata rushed over to him

Kiba gently placed Shino on the ground

"Shino-kun, Shino-kun!" Hinata rushed to Shino's side.

Kiba put and ear on Shino's chest. "Thump… Thump…"

"He's still breathing… but just barely." Kiba said backing up. "He needs CPR!"

"…" Kiba and Akamaru both stared at Hinata.

"Nani…?" Hinata looked at them.

"Well, Hell I'm not giving it to him." Kiba said standing back.

"Well I… I…" Hinata's face turned red.

"Come on Hinata! He'll die if you don't!" Kiba looked Hinata.

"I guess…." Hinata's face was now completely flushed.

Hinata knelt down next to Shino.

"Sigh…." Hinata looked at Shino. "Alright… here goes…" Hinata closed into Shino…

Hinata's lips touched Shino's.

"…" Kiba stared at them hoping It would work.

"Mhhm…" Shino eyes slowly began to open.

"Look he's coming to." Kiba bent down next to Hinata. "Where are his sunglasses?"

Hinata backed away from Shino.

"There right here." Hinata pulled out Shino's sunglasses.

"Let me see them" Kiba took the glasses from Hinata.

"Cough… cough…" Shino spit up some water. "Uhnn… Where…?" Things started coming back into focus for Shino.

"Ah, Shino-kun…" Hinata turned to Shino

"Shino!" Kiba picked up Shino's head. "Gomennasai, Gomennasai… I…. I…" Kiba looked down at Shino who at that moment had no sunglasses

"He's… so…" Hinata thought as her face turned even redder. "Cute…"

Shino had the most beautiful hazel eyes and the cutest little face.

"Uh…. Shino… I… um…." Hinata stuttered.

"What… what?" Shino looked curiously at the faces of his teammates.

"Well it's just we've never seen you without your sunglasses." Kiba said.

"Oh… well where are my sunglasses." Shino asked.

"Ah, sorry… There right here." Kiba handed the sunglasses to Shino.

"Arigatou…" Shino slipped his glasses back on. "Uh… by the way who saved me?"

"Well… umm…. The truth is both of us did." Kiba said. "You see I helped you when you got tangled in those pond weeds at the bottom of the lake and well Hinata helped you by………. Giving you…." Kiba stammered.

"Helped me by what?" Shino asked.

"By giving you CPR." Kiba said.

"Oh…" Shino's face turned red.

"Anyway I'm really sorry Shino. I didn't mean to put you in danger." Kiba said.

"It's okay… it's just…. just… a… a… achoo!! Achoo!!! Ugh… Sniff…" Shino rubbed his nose.

"Looks like you caught a… a… achoo!! Achoo….!" Kiba sneezed and rubbed his nose as well.

"Uh oh…a… a… achoo!!!" Hinata also sneezed.

In conclusion all three of them caught colds. Except for Akamaru….

All three of them stayed at Kiba's house while they had colds.

"Hey Hinata… sniff…" Shino said with a stuffy noise.

"Yeah… Sniff?" Hinata said with the same stuffy voice.

"That kiss…. Is just between the three of us right?" Shino asked.

"Yeah… it'll be our little secret kept just between us three. Right Kiba-kun?" Hinata looked over at Kiba who was sleeping.

"Giving me back my chicken!" Kiba mumbled in his sleep.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata shook Kiba.

"My chicken…Huh?" Kiba woke up. "Whaz happenen sniff…"

"What happened at the lake is just between us three right?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Wrong!" Kiba said.

"What!?" They both shouted.

"You forgot about Akamaru! He's part of our group too, remember." Kiba said in disbelieve.

"Oh… right…" Hinata and Shino both sighed.

"Between the four of us." Hinata said.

"Right!" Kiba chimed.

"Uh huh." Shino nodded.

"Arf Aroww!" Akamaru yipped gleefully.

"Aww…" Kiba yawned. "Man it's already 11:30 pm. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired." Hinata said rubbing her eyes.

"Me too." Shino said as he stretched

So they all laid out their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Oyasuminasai

The End!

I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if there were any spelling errors. I can't believe I finally finished my first fanfiction. Well bye bye. Remember to review my story.


End file.
